Photograph
by NurseGodaime
Summary: Song-shuffle 01: Su/Fin - A collection of drabbles set to songs on my playlist.


Okay, so here are the rules:

1. Choose a pairing

2. Put iTunes on shuffle

3. Write drabbles for each of the first ten songs that pop up

Pairing: **Sweden/Finland**

---

**Song #1: Photograph by Nickelback**

Finland looked over the little sketch an artist had done of him and Sweden a few hundred years ago. It was old and worn but the little Nordic had taken good care of it over the years. It meant a lot to him, after all.

He still remembered posing for it, even after so long. The artist (a friend of the Fin's) had practically begged the taller man not to look so scary for the picture. It was supposed to be a nice family picture of them with their puppy, not an intimidating portrait to scare off intruders the man had protested. The large nation just could not relax while he was being stared at by the stranger, though.

In the end, Tino had set Hana-Tamago on Berwald's head and cuddled to his lover's arm, making him blush.

The picture had turned out perfect.

-

**Song #2: Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield**

Finland watched as his own flag was finally raised alone for the first time that he could remember. No other flags hung anywhere near it and especially no other flag above it. It was indescribable to the small nation.

Finally, he would be able to make his own choices. His people would have the right to make whatever laws or treaties that they wanted. There would be no one else to govern them. They were their own bosses now. Everyone was hopeful for the future.

The blonde had never known this kind of freedom.

The best part was, though, now that he was able to make his own decisions, when he called Sweden that evening, it had been entirely of his own choosing.

-

**Song #3: All My Loving from Across the Universe**

"I'm going to miss you, Su-san," Finland pouted, cuddling to Sweden on the couch. "A month is a long time to be away."

"S'rry. C'n't help it," the taller nation replied, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"You have to write me every single day," Tino told him. "No exceptions."

Berwald nodded. "Ev'ry day."

"Promise?"

"Pr'mise."

-

**Song #4: I Could Not Ask for More by Edwin McCain**

Sweden added another log to the fire before getting up and covering his 'wife' and son with a blanket. Their puppy was sleeping near their feet.

The little family had played a board game for about an hour and then settled down on the couch together as Finland read Sealand a story before bedtime. Hana-Tamago always had to curl up with them during those times, not wanting to be left out of family activities.

He smiled a little as he looked them over.

Even though he could not voice his affection out loud, Berwald loved them more than anything in the world. There was nothing more he wanted out of life. Everything was perfect.

-

**Song #5: Out of My League by Stephen Speaks**

Sweden discreetly watched over his newspaper as Finland cooked dinner. The younger Nordic was humming happily as he cooked their food, his adorable apron that he had gotten from Italy for Christmas tied around him and his eyes lit up, not realizing that he was being watched.

It was times like this that the taller nation could not help but be amazed that this person was his.

To him, Tino was wonderful. He was kind and smiled so brightly that he sometimes had to look away. He loved to give gifts (when he played Santa) and always wished the best for everyone. Not to mention how beautiful he was, even if he didn't like to be called words that made him seem like a girl. Berwald couldn't help it, though. It just fit the Fin so well.

He was a beautiful person, inside and out.

-

**Song #6: The Shoop Shoop Song by Cher**

Berwald could not be called a good communicator by any means. No nation would argue that fact, least of all his lover, Tino. He almost never spoke and when he did, his speech came out mumbled or slurred almost every time. Not to mention that his scary and intimidating face expressions rarely matched his thoughts or words.

It did not matter, though.

Finland knew he was loved despite that. He could feel it with every fiber of his being every time Sweden held him or kissed him.

He didn't need any more than that.

-

**Song #7: Hero by Chad Kroeger**

Finland was sick of this.

He was sick of feeling small. He was sick of feeling weak. He was sick of needing to be protected. Most of all, he was sick of being so useless when Sweden was out there fighting for him.

The smaller nation was going to fight his own fight for once, side by side with his lover.

He would not let Berwald be his hero this time. He would be his partner.

-

**Song #8: Sway by PCD**

For being such a big man, Sweden was surprisingly light on his feet.

Finland always admired how graceful his partner looked as he moved over the dance floor, no matter what kind of music was played. He was not sure where he had learned it or who had taught him. Maybe it just came natural. After all, the idea of the stoic-faced man going out and actively trying to learn to dance was too comical to imagine.

Unfortunately, Tino did not share his grace or skill. He often tripped over his own feet when he tried to dance or ended up stepping on other people's toes. It was really embarrassing for the smaller man. He always felt like everyone was judging him.

Berwald never seemed to mind, though. When they danced, the only thing he looked at was his little lover in his arms.

-

**Song #9: Love Song by Sara Bareilles**

When Finland had first started living with Sweden, he had been worried. The other man called him his wife and they slept in the same bed (even if it had just been side by side). Obviously, he had feelings for the little man. Since he was so much bigger and scarier, Tino had been worried that Berwald was going to force his feelings on to him. It had actually made him so nervous that he would not sleep for days at a time because he was thinking too much about it.

Over time, though, he came to realize that that was not what the other blonde was doing.

He never asked him to do anything that he was not comfortable with. He never asked to be loved or cared about even. He just went about making life so comfortable for his 'wife' that Finland could not help but develop feelings for him.

Before he knew it, he really did love Sweden.

There was nothing forced about it.

-

**Song #10: Sometimes by Britney Spears **(...guess I've never cleaned out my music folder since 1999...)

Finland did not mean to shake or stutter when Sweden spoke to him. In fact, he really wished he could stop. He just could not help it some days, though. The man was just so big and glared at him in a horrible way sometimes, even if he did not mean to.

Unfortunately, he knew how much it hurt his lover that he reacted that way and that made him feel awful. He did not want to ever make Berwald feel bad or unappreciated. After all, the taller nation did not actually scare him. He knew that the other blonde was the sweetest person he knew. He just could not get a grip on his nerves.

Tino tried his hardest, though. Some day he would be able to give his lover the respect he deserved instead of those jumpy greetings. He just hoped that day came soon.

---

_Well, there you have it. There are some really old songs on there... It's okay, though. It made it more random. _^_^

**Review** please!


End file.
